


No More

by Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles in a Wheelchair, Death Row, Erik Has Feelings, Feelings, Français | French, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutant Powers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Charles ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait là. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui hurle de fuir, là, tout de suite, maintenant.Il se hait. Illehait.





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre du challenge d'octobre du Collectif NoName **Nos heures sont comptées** , proposé par Alena Aeterna.
> 
> Le défi de l'auteur : "Si vous aviez quelques heures pour rencontrer votre ship préféré, quel serait-il ?"
> 
> Evidemment, la question ne se pose pas, je rêverais de rencontrer Charles Xavier (et un peu Erik quand même, même s'il essayerait de me tuer !). Juste pour dire à Charles que ça va, qu'il fait son maximum, que tout ira bien à un moment et qu'il ne faut pas qu'il se laisse accuser de tous les maux par ceux qu'il a blessé en tentant de les aider. Bref, qu'il n'est pas un saint mais qu'il fait quand même beaucoup pour ceux qui lui font du mal ! *regard en coin vers Erik*
> 
> Et je dirais à Erik qu'il a des alliés qui ne lui veulent pas de mal, pauvre chaton ! Enfin, je lui dirai de loin, sans aucun métal sur moi ou dans les alentours... en flottant dans l'air, tout ça !
> 
> Merci à [Flo'w](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowTralala) et [NausS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nauss) pour l'aide et le soutien sans faille, et à [Maeglin_Surion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion) pour la relecture efficace et adorable. Je vous aime !
> 
> Le titre vient d'une chanson de [Disturbed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQji1bEXwc0).
> 
> En espérant que ce court texte vous plaise,
> 
> Nalou

Charles ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il fait là. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui hurle de fuir, là, tout de suite, maintenant. De se préserver. D’oublier sa colère et sa rancune, qui ne seront bientôt plus dirigées contre quiconque.

Son cœur, lui, ce traître, s’accroche désespérément à la vitre renforcée qui s’approche à mesure que Hank pousse son fauteuil de plastique.

Il se hait. Il  _ le _ hait.

Erik n’a que ce qu’il mérite, de toute façon.

 

Il a tué Kennedy d’une balle déviée.

Il lui a pris Raven.

Il l’a laissé sur cette maudite plage de Cuba, sans moyen de contacter les secours, à l’agonie.

Il lui a fait miroiter un amour que Charles était plus que prêt à rendre.

Il l’a abandonné.

Il l’a abandonné alors qu’il se vidait de son sang par sa faute. Alors qu’il lui avait tout donné. Son amitié. Sa maison. Sa reconnaissance. Sa famille. Son amour.

La sentence que Charles vient observer aujourd’hui lui déchire les entrailles, parce qu’aucun homme ne mériterait de mourir ainsi, des mains d’un autre, du choix d’un autre.

C’est ce que le Charles d’avant aurait pensé.

C’est ce que le Charles de maintenant s’efforce de broyer sous sa volonté.

Il veut le voir une dernière fois. Il veut voir son visage au moment où le courant traversera ses tempes mouillées, au moment où il comprendra réellement que  _ c’est la fin _ . Il veut voir la lueur quitter ses pupilles d’acier, laissant toute sa haine s’écouler, drainée par son âme mourante.

Il veut qu’Erik le regarde, tout ce temps. Qu’il réalise qu’il part sans avoir été pardonné, sans rédemption. Qu’il meure tout comme il a tué. Seul face au reste du monde.

Et ça, Charles est là pour le lui montrer une toute dernière fois. Pour se glisser dans l’esprit maudit qui le hante depuis Cuba. Depuis leur rencontre dans les eaux glacées de la baie. Une toute dernière fois.

Il le hait. Charles hait Erik de toute son âme. Il le hait tellement que la bile lui enflamme la gorge alors qu’il aperçoit sa silhouette terrifiante se mouvoir derrière la vitre lorsqu’il entre dans la pièce sécurisée.

Il est vêtu d’un ensemble de coton gris clair qui rappelle à Charles leurs premiers jours au manoir, avant que tout ne tourne au désastre. Son dos reste droit et fier, comme toujours, même dans ses derniers instants. Son regard est fixe, comme si le seul fait de fixer le mur vierge allait le faire disparaître. Son visage n’exprime rien, et cette neutralité fait bouillir le sang de Charles. Comment ose-t-il accueillir sa sentence aussi facilement ? Comment peut-il être en paix, après tout ce qu’il a fait ?

Son cœur le tiraille alors que le fer de lance de son esprit se précipite tout contre sa cible, prêt à en découdre une toute dernière fois.

Et il en oublie comment respirer.

*

Erik sait pertinemment ce qu’il fait là.

Il sait aussi pertinemment qu’il pourrait se débarrasser de l’appareil – des gardes – en un claquement de doigts. Mais à quoi bon ? Ses erreurs passées l’ont finalement rattrapé.

Il est innocent.

D’une seule chose, celle qui l’a mené ici aujourd’hui.

Du reste… Il a fait ce qu’il fallait. Ce qui était juste.

Même s’il en a perdu Charles.

Il sait qu’il ne l’aurait de toute façon jamais revu. Ni Mystique, ni quiconque de sa Fraternité. Il sait qu’il ne leur manquera pas.

Entre une mort rapide et une éternité dans une cage de plastique, le choix est immédiat.

Plus jamais. Plus jamais d’enfermement, de torture, à la merci d’une race qui se croit supérieure.

Alors autant partir maintenant. Le jeu n’en vaut plus la chandelle. Il a fait ce qu’il a pu pour la population mutante. Il a fait ce qu’il a pu pour protéger le sanctuaire de l’école de Charles. Il tire sa révérence.

 

Charles.

 

Il aurait aimé le revoir une dernière fois. Non – il n’aurait pas supporté le poids de son regard une nouvelle fois trahi. Il aurait aimé lui dire tout ce qu’il a gardé en lui de peur de le perdre. L’écrire. Quelque chose. Parce qu’il l’a perdu en se taisant. En blessant tout autant son cœur que son corps.

Il s’est toujours dit que Charles lui survivrait, qu’il serait le premier à partir. Il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait si tôt, ni dans ces conditions, innocent et dans la capacité de l’empêcher, mais sans la volonté.

Il aurait aimé le revoir une dernière fois. Il aurait baissé la tête et se serait excusé. Magneto se serait excusé.

L’ironie de la chose le fait sourire une dernière fois avant de courber l’échine.

C’est le bruit provoqué par la chute des corps qui le fait se redresser et regarder autour de lui, les sens en alerte. Tous les surveillants sont au sol, inertes. Alors il tourne sur place, cherche la cause de leur perte de connaissances – ils respirent tous – mais rien ne lui vient.

Rien –

_ Qu’est-ce que tu attends pour fuir ? _

 


End file.
